<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puyo Week 2020 by RadioZap777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701142">Puyo Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioZap777/pseuds/RadioZap777'>RadioZap777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Childhood Friends, Drifted Friends, F/F, Family, Friendly Rivalry, Friends to Rivals, Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon Backstory, Implied Parental Death, Lisps, Oneshot collection, Phasmophobia, Pining, Puyo Week 2020, What If Canon Was Deep, accidental breaking and entering, attempted possession, fear of ghosts, stage fright, temporary crossover, the kagamines are twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioZap777/pseuds/RadioZap777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics for Puyo Week 2020, as stated by the title. Mostly Ringo. (Sorry)</p><p>I'll be adding tags as I go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ally/Arle Nadja, Ally/Ringo Ando, Amitie/Ally (Puyo Puyo), Draco Centauros &amp; Arle Nadja, Draco Centauros/Arle Nadja, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len &amp; Ringo Andou, Kagamine Rin &amp; Ringo Andou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Favorite Character: Ringo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ringo’s a brilliant young girl, already a prodigy at age 5. She thought she could handle reading her Granny’s published horror novels, but as good a reader as she is, she discovers she’s nowhere near brave enough for books on ghosts and haunted houses. And yet, this becomes the only night she ever smiled at a ghost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a whole bunch of headcanons I have about how she grew up. By the way, the lisp isn’t to make her seem more childish, it’s just a lisp I also headcanon she has. Warning for implied parental death at the end. The fic is not as sad as that makes it sound, but still. Also I know everyone calls her Ando but I prefer Andou and this is my fic lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Granny? Are you awake…? I’m shcared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question is, ironically, what had woken up the grandmother. Five-year-old Ringo had a habit of getting too scared to be the only one awake in the room, should someone be falling asleep in the same room as her, which usually led the little girl to waking the other person up, asking if they were awake. It wasn’t a big deal, since she was so young-- she could grow out of that habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t usually sleep in the same room as her Granny for this exact reason, meaning she has gotten scared by something and came to seek comfort. And Ringo knew this much was clear, so she held up the culprit-- a book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Tale of No Escape</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Andou Satomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could read it… B-but it wash really shcary,” Ringo sheepishly admitted, hiding her face behind the book and averting her teary eyes to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny blinked sleepily, sitting up in her bed. “Honey, I told you those books were too scary for you…” Patting the empty space next to her, she watched her granddaughter crawl into the bed and snuggle up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the ghoshtsh gonna get me, Granny? I-it shaid if I read the book then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, Ringo, honey.” Granny hugged her granddaughter close, combing her fingers through her curly red hair-- a dashing feature she had inherited from her mother. “Can you keep a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shecret?” Ringo looked up at Granny, her green eyes hazy with fear and exhaustion, but her curiosity was undefeatable. “How much of a shecret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anyone,” Granny said. “A secret between just us two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even tell Maguro-kun, or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Not even them. But I think it’d be good to know right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo put her chin in her hand, her lip jutting out a little. “I dunnooo,” she said, her pitch raising as if it were the start of a song. Such a silly thing seemed like such a giant decision to her, though it wasn’t long until she rested her face in both hands, elbows resting on a make-believe surface. “Tell me,” she decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghosts can’t hurt an Andou. I just write those books to warn people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be hurt by ghosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a storyteller first and a grocer second. Granny couldn’t have told someone so young that ghosts weren’t real yet-- maybe there was a bit of wonder left in her by the concept of these spirits living among them. After all, she knew her granddaughter well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Granny had hoped, Ringo’s eyes widened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s true. It’s in our genes. In fact, if you meet a ghost, they’ll always love you, Ringo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew such a silly fib would only last so long. It might not last after next morning. But for now, Ringo could smile again, and that was enough for Granny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I shtill shleep in here tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Ringo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, as the two drifted off to sleep, Ringo felt a cold hand brush her hair, and, too tired to be scared, she smiled. Granny was already drifting back asleep, so she knew it wasn’t her, but for this night only, she just had one thing to say;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, ghosts wouldn’t hurt an Andou, wouldn’t they?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know the ending feels SO shoehorned in but i wanted to write that so BAD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Favorite Headcanon: Arle and Draco were childhood friends that drifted apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Arle were the best of friends in kindergarten, but when Arle started exceeding past anything Draco could ever hope to be, the close friends drifted apart. That has left Draco with more than too many mixed feelings about Arle. All she wants is to know why that happened to their dear friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the anime shorts portraying Arle and Draco as having attended the same magic kindergarten. My Draco is just a bit different from canon (i’m a bit fed up with her current portrayal as JUST comedy relief), but it seems even more glaringly obvious than usual in this fic considering her sour mood for most of it. Can be interpreted as ship if you want</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’d be much easier for her to burn all these failed attempts at writing letters, but the thought of doing that hurt more than crumpling the papers and tossing them to the side. Frustrated, the half-dragon buried her face in her hands with a futile snarl at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many of them didn’t even get past two words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Arle</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded so weird, especially when written by someone as informal as Draco. She balled her hands into fists, uncovering her eyes, just to glare down at the new empty paper in front of her, as if her scorn would scare it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was writing a stupid letter so darn hard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed, leaning back in her chair and trying to clear her mind. What was she doing? Would Arle even read any stupid letter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no, of course she’d read it. Even if she had new friends these days, she wouldn’t disregard something like this. At least, Draco hoped she’d read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling anger bubble through her, Draco snatched up the paper and breathed a puff of fire. It very nearly singed her palms - which, despite her draconic genes, still very much had human skin - and she dropped the burning paper on her desk, eyes widened in surprise only directed towards herself. “Woah, why did I--!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco went quiet. Maybe she needed to chill out for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A walk through the forest didn’t sound too bad. She knew it’d be much easier to forget about the letter for now, but it seemed to follow in her every step. Why was she so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, it didn’t have to do with how she and Arle used to be great friends. Amazing friends, even. But that was kindergarten. It’d be silly to still be hung up over something that ended in kindergarten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...So why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One particular day came back to her. Their teacher had called the class over, and everyone got so excited and ran over. The only child who saw the young half-dragon trip over her own feet was Arle, who turned back and gave her a hand. She had asked something like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you alright?</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that silly little voice all children seem to have, still innocent and young, not caring if anyone thought their selfless kindness made them appear vulnerable to some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been the best of friends. And Draco missed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed her friendship with Arle. The half-dragon frowned, but the disappointment was only at herself. At least, she was pretty sure that was all it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they were rivals now, for goodness’ sake! Sure, they didn’t <em>hate</em> each other or anything, but a rivalry was still a rivalry! Draco stuffed her hands in her pockets, breathing out a puff of air. If Arle wasn’t her beauty pageant rival, nobody was, as far as Draco was concerned. A girl that pretty - because Arle certainly was very pretty to Draco - needed a prettier rival, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Ugh, she should be writing that freaking letter. She’d considered going to Arle’s place to ask her in person, but it’d feel so unceremonious. Just suddenly dumping such a heavy question on her with no prior warning? Yeah, as if. Draco liked to think that she had at least a little more tact than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it was only natural that she’d just write a letter. But just the thought of going back to her house, and sitting at that desk, and staring at a blank page-- it still drove her insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided that she’d be here just a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco crouched next to a bush of flowers, sighing. Even if a small cloud of smoke curled past her lips, she had no intention of burning a single petal. She’d never destroy something so gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’d recognize that voice anywhere!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco jumped up and whirled around fast enough for her tail to almost slap her legs, eyes wide as if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “H-how did you--!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette scratched the back of her head. “I didn’t think you were here, actually… It’s kinda ironic, but I was just thinking about you.” With a shy laugh, she added, “I was even just trying to write you a letter, but got lost on what to say, so I came out here and… Well, here we are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, she was gonna write a letter, too? Draco straightened her posture, trying to hide her surprise. Think fast, Draco! A cocky grin, a hand on her hip, and a sway of her tail gave her the confident appearance she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, what kinda letter? Somethin’ sweet for a pretty gal like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well.” The apprentice mage smiled, but remained to seem uneasy. “I wouldn’t say it’s that. Not that you aren’t pretty! You are! It’s just not what I was writing about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the praise seemed to put Draco truly at ease. She could be an alright actor, but the other girl always knew when something was actually bothering her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, um, Draco… There’s something I need to tell you. I think you already know, because I know you’re smarter than we ever really have been giving you proper credit for, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arle stopped rambling, drew a nervous breath, and looked the half-dragon in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Favorite Ship: Ally X Arle/Ringo/Amitie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ally can’t wait for the day she’s able to tell the three girls how much she loves all of them. Unfortunately, they all live in different worlds, so it seems all she can do for now is dream about it… But that isn’t too bad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bounced between different ships for a few hours before galaxy braining with this!! I would’ve loved to write something with all four present - which would’ve been a poly fic btw - but sadly I can’t write Amitie, so I had to settle for just writing Yearning™</p>
<p>Briefly discusses slight spoilers for Puyo Chronicles, if you're avoiding those!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was never a secret when Ally fell in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ally hardly ever kept secrets like those anyways. Wasn’t it an amazing thing to know? Knowing someone is just so fascinated by every little thing about someone. Wasn’t that beautiful? Wasn’t that lovely?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, but maybe the way she kept nothing a secret meant they thought little of it. Ally hoped that that wasn’t the case, but she knew it might just be. Just because she loved everybody the way she did, it didn’t mean they all didn’t hold a special place in her heart!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In particular, her mind first drifted to three certain girls. Her lips curled up into a smile, dimples forming in her cheeks. She wanted so badly to tell them how much she loved and valued them all, but she didn’t know when she’d ever see any of them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silly, but even the thought she was friends with people like the three of them made her heart flutter. Ally never had many friends before she met them, after all. She remembers standing with them in Bleuo, discussing something she found herself having forgotten by now, when the topic turned to how Carbuncle considered Ally a friend. Just that alone had surprised her, but as if they took notice of her surprise, Arle, Ringo, and Amitie gave her the same affection, filling Ally with a bliss she had never experienced before-- the bliss of her boundless love being returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew they just considered her as a friend, but oh, could it be wrong to adore feeling loved, if even for a moment? Ally held a hand to her cheek, glad she was in a forest with nobody around her. She knew she was blushing like a fool right now. She loved all of them so much, after all!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arle was brave, as all heroes are, but there was something about her that made her much more alluring than any hero in any legend she’d heard. She was brave and kind and never gave up on what was right, but she was someone much more than a hero. She was a friend-- someone Ally could understand and relate to. The adventurer had been shocked when she asked her to not call her the Great Hero all the time, but now she was glad. She was able to fall in love with Arle for who she truly was, after all, and who Arle was was something Ally treasured to no end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ringo was someone else entirely, though. Apparently at first glance, some people may not “think much of her”, which was a prospect that miffed Ally. That was what Ringo called herself, though- </span>
  <em>
    <span>an average girl from an average world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ally thought Ringo was anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> average, though. She remembered waking up in the cold snow in Bleuo, greeted by the girl who as of then was a stranger to her, and when Ringo helped her back up to her feet, her soft hands were a welcomingly warm change in pace. She’d seen her with the same concern as she had with the girls who were her friends. She could listen to her sing about little insignificant things and talk about math forever. Ally was convinced Ringo was smart, kind, beautiful, and just outstanding. Whoever thought otherwise - those who had gone as far as to convince her something so sad - were just plain wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, of course, there was Amitie. Just thinking about her smile again made Ally’s heart melt. It was as if Amitie loved everyone, too, just like Ally did. Even when times were tough, Amitie would urge them to keep their hopes up, and it seemed like she was never mad, even in times she had the right to be upset. It wasn’t like Ally had any room to speak, though. Amitie’s boundless selflessness was something Ally admired to no end. She was sweet and affectionate and astonishingly talented. Ally wondered if she knew that, or if she was like Ringo. Hearing Amitie murmur the phrase, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another screwup, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> after a magical backfire had stuck with Ally. She’d wanted to hold her and assure her it was alright, and that maybe today just wasn’t her day, and she knows she’ll be the talented magician she so passionately aspires to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their passion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what all three of the girls had that fascinated Ally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Grimp was up ahead. Ally smiled to herself and picked up the pace. She wanted to sing, just as Ringo loved to do, even if she wasn’t sure her voice was as captivating as hers. Her mind was made up. She was going to tell them how much they meant to her next time they met!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ally twirled in the dirt path, which kicked up puffs of dust and caused a few villagers to look up and realize it was just the adventurer. Grimp was like the home she never had, so they were all quite used to her, but it brought smiles to their faces to realize even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to have something to be exceptionally happy about today. Ally was aware they were staring, but she didn’t mind. She never minded. She just giggled, gleefully throwing her arms high above her head and waving at them. “Good afternoon, everyone!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She received a few chuckles, a wave or two, maybe even a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello Ally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but her attention was already lost. She skipped by them, headed for the home of a family friend. She knocked on the door, rocking on her heels in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Florist! I have a very special bouquet request to make today!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ally could not put such a love into words. However, this was a very lovely compromise indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Favorite Game: Puyo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been a long day for Ringo Andou. Maybe a day she’d soon call a terrific adventure- but right now, it was a scary ordeal she, with all honesty, rather wished she didn’t have to deal with. It's a lot of responsibility that was dumped on her without any warning, but as long as she can help, right?</p>
<p>...Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of things to say about this one! This one’s pretty long because I included two scenes rather than just one. My writing may seem a bit different from here on out because I wrote the past fics with a broken keyboard and just recently got a new one. (What a relief!)</p>
<p>I adjusted a tiny bit of dialogue, I know. I wanted to portray how the voice acting sounded, which tended to be different from the fan translation, or just because I wanted to portray the characters just a bit differently from canon. Ecolo is supposed to sound uncomfortable to reflect how they make Ringo feel. (I don’t hate them! I really like Ecolo, but I do believe they were at their lowest during this game.)</p>
<p>I also decided to leave Arle in the Dark Arle robes after returning to normal and Ecolo uses they/he because uhhhh this is my fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah…! A-Arle, you’re finally back to normal.”</p>
<p>Ringo flicked off a few sparks on her hands. Maybe the “magic” energy gained after popping Puyo was supposed to hurt - it wasn’t like she would know - but that wasn’t her current focus. She took a cautious step towards the girl in front of her, who had her eyes squeezed shut, rubbing circles in her temples. She opened one brown eye, saw Ringo, and took a startled step back that nearly made her trip over her robes and topple backwards, but she caught herself before <em> that </em> could happen.</p>
<p>Ringo blinked. “I… I <em> think </em>,” she corrected.</p>
<p>Gritting her teeth together, Arle gave no proper reply, simply a strained “<em> Ow ow ow ow owww…! </em>”</p>
<p>A tall man pushed Ringo aside. Ringo had no end of troubles with names, but <em> Satan </em> made himself hard to forget. She’d long given up questioning <em> anything </em> about him, even if the way she had been almost rudely pushed to the side made her rather annoyed.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Arle?” he asked, his voice lowered. The care in his tone made Ringo wonder if the two were related, but they looked nothing alike, didn’t they…?</p>
<p>Arle regained her balance, and looked up to see Satan, which made her heave a sigh. She lowered one hand, but the other remained firmly grasped on her head, as if still suffering a vicious headache. Despite this, the whimpered answer was, “Uhm, just a little dizzy, but I’m all fine now…”</p>
<p>Satan smiled, flapping his wings as he exclaimed, “Arrllee! That’s good to hear~!”</p>
<p>Something about his tone and the way Arle grimaced a bit more made Ringo doubt her earlier hypothesis. She decided they needed a quick switch in focus. “But,” she began without any topic, passing it off as waiting for Arle and Satan’s attention. “What about… y-your little yellow friend? We’re gonna have to challenge him, too.”</p>
<p>Arle blinked, slowly lowering her hand from her temple as her headache faded. Her mouth made a tiny <em> o </em> shape in thought. “Ah! Actually… Caa-kun wasn’t possessed at all. I think he was just enjoying acting dark with me.”</p>
<p>Ringo sighed in relief, but then suddenly felt chills run up her spine. Inexplicably, her instincts screamed at her, <em> Turn around! Turn around! </em> Trusting her gut and whirling around, she was met with a face less than inches away from her own that was plastered with an impossibly wide grin, giant blue eyes staring <em> beyond </em>her very soul.</p>
<p>“My~!” Ecolo sang. “Whaat an ordeeaal~~!”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah!” Ringo yelped, jumping away a couple of feet and almost slamming her back into Arle and Satan, who thankfully had the better judgement to move out of her way. Ecolo’s dark floating figure looked so surreal, looking for too long made one’s eyes sting, but at the same time, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the haunting entity. “That must be your true form!”</p>
<p>Ecolo giggled, clasping gooey hands and resting their chin on their ‘knuckles.’ “Ringie-chan!” They surged forward, getting in her face again, yet not quite as close as last time as they continued - sounding less like a request, and more like an insistence. “You won’t mind if I borrow your body next? It seems more powerful than Arley’s!”</p>
<p>Ringo heard Arle gasp behind her - offense? shock? fear? worry? Ringo wasn’t sure - but the student swallowed down the fear, squinted her eyes, and stood her ground as if her life depended on it. After all, she was sure that in that moment, it <em> did </em>.</p>
<p>“No way!”</p>
<p>And yet, she was <em> sure </em> her argument came out as a pathetic squeak, and she felt the fear surge through her body again.</p>
<p>“Ehehehe! Come on, Ringie-chaaan~!”</p>
<p>Accompanied by a flash of lightning, Ecolo’s hand suddenly lashed forward and grabbed Ringo’s wrist, roughly pulling her much too close for comfort. His voice came out as a low growl, but with enough of a playful drawl, punctuating almost every word.</p>
<p>“<em> Wont’cha at least gimme a chaaance…? </em>”</p>
<p>“Ringo!” Arle screamed, and she felt the girl’s hand brush her as she reach out to separate the two, but suddenly--</p>
<p>In a flash of light, they were gone.</p>
<p>A heartbeat passed, both Arle and Satan standing there in equal shock. And then, Arle whirled around, narrowing her eyes at Satan.</p>
<p>“What are we standing here for!? We have to do <em> something! </em>”</p>
<p>Satan blinked in surprise, searching his mind for any answers. How did they get in Primp again? It was something like… Aha!</p>
<p>“It’ll be risky, buuut,” --Satan smirked-- “I know what we can do!”</p>
<p>…At least, he had the beginnings of a plan…</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Ringo fell flat against her rear on what she first suspected was concrete. She cautiously opened her eyes and found herself in a location she had no hopes of recognizing. It looked like space, but that should be <em> impossible </em>--!</p>
<p>She quickly got back to her feet, wildly looking at her surroundings. “What is this strange place!?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, cold with an unpleasantly mushy consistency. “Nooow then, my dear little Ringie-chan…” Ecolo said. “Just let me have your body!”</p>
<p>Ringo jerked her shoulder away from their grasp as they giggled at her. She stared at them incredulously, jaw hanging agape, stumbling backwards before planting her feet into the ground out of fear of falling into the void, a concern she never thought she’d have in her life. …She wanted to go home.</p>
<p>As she didn’t speak a word, Ecolo <em> seemed </em> to roll their eyes, clasping their hands together and crossing one leg over the other as they leaned back against nothing. “Y’know, I did a kind thing back there, burying your world in all that Puyo.”</p>
<p>Finally, Ringo forced the words out of her throat. They came out quite, meek, like a stupid threat a kid would make and never live up to. “A-are you out of your vector…?”</p>
<p>
  <em> She wanted to go home. </em>
</p>
<p>Ecolo just smiled, tilting his head in thought. “Hardly,” he began. “For you see, I have seen many things. And out of them all, the world that <em> you </em> reside in, Ringie-chan, is a complete and total disaster! I can hear the planet screaming! Thus, if I bury the world in these, eheh,” -- briefly, a silly impression of Ringo - “‘ <em> rainbow jellies </em>,’ the world might become a better place, and all its people will learn their lesson…” Again, they tilted their head to the other side, punctuating with a cheery, “Probably.”</p>
<p>Ringo looked at the ground, struggling to suppress how much she was trembling. “Is… that so?”</p>
<p>Ecolo sighed, putting a hand on their chin. “Unfortunately… I think I’ve been doing it wrong.”</p>
<p>Ringo’s next breath came as a gasp, but besides that, an uneasy silence hung between the two of them. They found themselves studying each other’s body language, and found them both equally tense.</p>
<p>That is, until Ecolo threw their arms above their head, careening through the air right in front of Ringo’s face.</p>
<p>“PSYYYYYCH!!! ★”</p>
<p>Ringo gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards and <em> barely </em> catching herself on the barrier, wincing as the rocks scraped the palms of her hands. Ecolo giggled maniacally at her fear.</p>
<p>“Actuaaally, this was <em> all </em> just for my amusemeeent~!”</p>
<p>Back pressed against the rocks that <em> barely </em> kept her from toppling over, Ringo fumbled for any words, blurting out, “S-Son of a digit--!?”</p>
<p>“Right!” Ecolo leaned back, excitedly throwing his arms around. “It’s time to play the GRAND FINALE! Let’s…?”</p>
<p>Finally, <em> finally </em>, Ringo pulled herself together. She drew in a breath, straightening her posture, pointed at her foe and cried out, “--PUYO BAATTLLLE!”</p>
<p>But her heart was pounding out of its chest. Not only was her life at odds, but even her entire <em>world</em>.</p>
<p>Ringo <em>just</em> wanted to go <em> home</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Favorite Puyo Quest Alt: Curtain Call Serilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serilly had ceaselessly practiced and practiced and practiced her routine the night before the big performance, but still felt as if she isn’t the one for the job. It wasn’t as if she could turn back now, though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I’m honest, this wasn’t my first choice, but I actually really love Serilly so I wanted to give her some time to shine!! Also, it was either that or another fic centering around a character I’ve already written for, so it may be for the best to take my favorite crybaby mermaid lol<br/>i'd liek to note that at the beginning, she's wearing the 5 star version, not the 6 star</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“O-one, two, a-three a-and-- Eek!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serilly panicked to grab the vase in her cove before it could hit the ground. Thankfully, she did catch it, even if it weighed her down a little. She sighed, replacing it on her shelf and backing away so she wouldn’t so carelessly smack it with her tail again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was beginning to stress her out. It was much too late to withdraw from the play, that was for sure. With less than 24 hours left, she wasn’t sure she had mastered every single dance, every line. The instructor told her she was doing fantastic, though-- something about how she had a fantastic talent when she put on the dress of the star role. But was she? She’d never ever be perfect, could she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having overthought every little detail, Serilly tried not to cry. Any tears would simply dissolve and vanish into the salty water, but the sound was embarrassing. “I-I don’t want to do this,” she said to herself, swimming back and forth. “I-I could, um, pretend to get hurt, and m-maybe they’ll call it off…? That’d be so mean, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serilly sighed, and looked down at the ragged costume. It was uncomfortable and much heavier than it looked. After all, discreetly tucked underneath the apron and all was a beautiful Western-style dress, since an offstage quickchange would make the effect they were trying to achieve impossible, but it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it weighed her down underwater. Nonetheless, she tugged off the bow at her back - a motion she’d practiced over and over and drilled into her mind - and let it ‘transform’ into the dress, spinning habitually as she would have to on the big night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Serilly felt it didn’t fit right on her. Physically, it was comfortable now that she had shed the weight and uncrumpled the outfit, but something about it still felt wrong. She went to the mirror and stared at her reflection, running her fingers through her hair. It wasn’t hard to spot-- she didn’t have the confidence to pull it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished she were anyone else but Serilly. All the other girls she knew were all so brave and stunning. They could all pull off such a fantastic dress and play the character in front of a huge stage of people, but Serilly surely couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, she had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d suggested auditioning almost as a joke around them, but they’d all supported her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouraged</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to do it. She couldn’t let them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serilly cleared her throat, forcing the tears away before swimming out of her cove, dipping under rocks until she broke through the surface of the water. Pausing to let herself adjust to the cool air, Serilly stared up at the night sky. The moon was almost full, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. As far as Serilly knew, it was just her and the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost wanted to stargaze, but she had to practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving herself onto the beach, she drew herself as high as she could while maintaining balance with her tail. She didn’t want the expensive dress to get dirty, or worse, damaged. After all, the adornments of the dress shone much brighter under the spotlight the moon provided for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serilly cleared her throat, and began to sing. She sang as loud as she could, projecting her voice as she had been taught to. After all, the beach was so remote, there was no way anyone could hear her, she believed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did Serilly know, her beautiful tune caused several people, still awake at the dead of the night, to stop what they were doing and appreciate the voice, yearning to know the singer. It wasn’t just because Serilly was a siren, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Believing only the stars and the moon were her audience, Serilly had an untouchable fantastic power in her voice, one she didn’t know existed in her. No one, not even herself, had ever known or suspected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serilly</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people had such an ability to reach their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, that was something special to Serilly that she was still yet to see in herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Free Day: Favorite Crossover (VOCALOID)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a Puyo battle goes haywire, Ringo once again finds herself teleported to a strange new world. At first, she is knocked out when she falls over, but then she wakes up to meet a pair of new faces, and promptly finds herself inspired by their ambition. They have conversation and share a few laughs, until Ringo can’t help but ask a question.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no idea what the actual manzai demo for this crossover is like, so I made something entirely new up. The room design is based on the cyperpods in Project Diva X! I tried to emphasize how the Kagamine twins (theyre twins in this fic!! yes!! im so tired!) are referred to as “two bodies sharing one soul” with their dialogue. (I swear I don’t normally write twins talking like that, that’s just how the Kagamines are)</p><p>Also, I tried to use honorifics in this fic because everyone in it is Japanese, but I didn't have much time to research them, so I'm worried there are inaccuracies. If you think there's anything odd, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ringo woke up on a bed with a mattress perfectly between firm and soft. She had been given a velvety soft blanket, and an ice pack rested against her head where she had collided with the wall. Of course, she was still left with a pounding headache, but… she’d had worse ones, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes, waking herself up enough to inspect her surroundings-- something she hadn’t been able to do when she found herself there. It looked like something right out of a sci-fi movie, perhaps even more so than the SS Tetra had been, which was a feat Ringo hadn’t expected to be possible. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of a slick reflective material like chrome, with glowing patterns of oranges etched into them. And yet, the room was lovingly and modernly decorated-- plushies, potted plants, and almost countless posters of idols. In fact, upon closer inspection, she saw musical equipment around the room, like a guitar and a keyboard and even a voice training manual on the bedside table next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even ponder lifting the book to inspect it, the door slid open. She flinched, fearing trouble. After all, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly appeared in a stranger’s home entirely unannounced. Then she saw a face she had never seen before. A young girl just barely shorter than Ringo - perhaps even around her age - with short blonde hair not unlike Amitie’s, a head which, to Ringo, seemed only to lack the iconic red Puyo hat, which appeared to be replaced by a white bow. She wore an orange graphic tee that was tied up just a bit above her waist and black shorts, as well as what </span>
  <em>
    <span>appeared to be </span>
  </em>
  <span>black and white boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Ringo’s relief, the stranger’s first reaction was not to grill her with questions, but instead an equally comforted sigh. “I was starting to worry you’d hurt your head really bad,” she said, “and that you’d be out for much longer… Good to see you’re up, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo blinked in surprise at her odd voice. It was… unnatural, was the first word that came to her mind. Not to say that her friendliness was fake. To her, she did indeed sound incredibly friendly. And her enunciation and tone was more clear than anything. The only term that Ringo could really put to it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>robotic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Rin,” the stranger continued, approaching to stand by the bed’s side as Ringo sat up. “No need for formalities. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, wondering if her voice would gain the same synthesized quality as Rin’s, but her answer, “Andou Ringo,” came out as clear as always, which caused Rin to raise a surprised eyebrow as well. Thankfully, it wasn’t out of judgement. If anything, the light in Rin’s blue eyes was wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you!” Rin chirped, a sing-song quality in her voice. “How’s your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… had worse headaches,” Ringo answered, suppressing a chuckle. “Um, where am I? I’ve… been in a lot of worlds in my time, but this is entirely new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo studied Rin’s expression, which went from understanding, to confusion, to realization. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why--! Uh, excuse me, I have to figure out how to put this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...That’s why my voice is different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I… wasn’t going to say it, but yeah.” Rin giggled softly. “It isn’t everyday I hear a voice so human face-to-face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Human?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ringo echoed. “I-I sure hope I-- I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> human, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guessed so. I’m… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorta</span>
  </em>
  <span> human, in a way. Technically, the term is Vocaloid. It’s much more complex than this, but think of us as a robot designed to sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ringo could spring into a load of questions regarding this, a second figure entered the room. The new arrival was a person who looked much like Rin - in fact, for a moment, she thought her headache had gotten so bad she was seeing double! But upon closer inspection, she realized the new person appeared to be a boy Ringo’s height, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a yellow graphic tee as well as the same boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! She’s awake!” His voice carried the same quality as Rin’s in many ways- the same synthesized quality, the same inflection, the same natural tone… In fact, the only real difference was that his was lower than Rin’s. “Rin, I thought you were gonna tell me when she woke up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Len. We started talking, and I forgot to…” Rin then turned back to Ringo. “I guess I should introduce you. Ringo, this is my twin brother Len!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh??” Ringo’s first question was how robots could be not just siblings, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if a certain alien could have a certain robot as her papa… She’d learned not to question it. Instead, she blurted, “Your names are awfully similar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Len answered, “We get that a lot. Anyways, here, I brought you some water. I figured you were awake, because my sister would have come back quickly if you weren’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Lennn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo butted in, “Um, p-please keep it down, I have a headache… Er, thanks for the water.” She clumsily added that in, knowing she should be grateful before anything else. Thankfully, her hasty addition just made Len chuckle as he handed her the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he said as he flopped into a nearby bean bag. “Anyways, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get here? Obviously, you’re not some crazy mega-fan trying to break into our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo took a (slightly unusually long) sip of her water as she tried to think of an appropriate answer. “...If-- I-It’s a story I wouldn’t have believed if you told me about a year ago. I don’t know if this world has Puyos… i-if anything, I’d expect you to use Tetris, but-- Uh, I’m rambling. Do either of those sound familiar to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin and Len shared a glance, before looking back at Ringo and shaking their heads. The mathematician sighed, pausing again to think. “Puyos are rainbow jelly from another world that pop when you connect at least four of them. This ‘pop’ causes a sudden influx of magic that affects the user, but it can unexpectedly teleport them places… It’s happened before. The nature of these teleportations is very unpredictable, but I estimate that about 39.77% of the time it’s a different dimension that’s already been visited, but roughly 24.25% of the time, this sudden teleportation may send the user to an entirely new world, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ringo trailed off, Rin finished, “By that chance, you ended up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positively…” Ringo took another sip of the water before setting a hand on her chin. “After I recover, I should be able to pop enough Puyos to get me out of your hands eventually.” Another pause, before Ringo blinked. “Wait, you believed me that easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Len began, “Well, it’s definitely among the weirder stories we’ve heard…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...but we’ve heard plenty of those, so this isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to believe,” Rin finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo’s eyes lit up at how in-sync the twins were. “I see,” she hummed. “...I’m surprised you guys didn’t call the cops on me or anything when I burst in like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin opened her mouth to answer, but Len spoke first. “I was gonna, but Miku stopped me because she mistook you for Teto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Len,” Rin said, “She doesn’t know who they are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for them, Ringo pointed at one of the posters on the wall, of a girl with the longest blue pigtails she’d ever seen. It was helpfully captioned with the concert name and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hatsune Miku</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That must be Miku, right?” As the twins nodded in shock, she took another look around the room. There was none </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentioning </span>
  </em>
  <span>any Teto by name, but she saw one of a girl with red pigtails in ringlets. “And that girl who looks like me-- is that Teto? I can see where your friend would get confused. We do look alike…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang, good eye!” Len praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh! Thanks!” Ringo bit back a </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea!</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’d learned that springing the whole 20/4 vision thing on strangers could cause more confusion than she was ready to dispel at any given moment, especially after she had already told the outrageous story of puyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likely to the surprise of the twins, though, her eyes began to remain trained on the posters. “Are these all your friends? You’re all idols?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep yep,” Rin answered. “We’re pretty well known here as Vocaloids. I mean, <em>most</em> of us are Vocaloids, but you get what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Pretty well known?’” Len echoed, as if in disbelief. “C’mon, Rin, you’re practically the best out there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miku-senpai’s much better than I!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if! No offense to Miku-senpai, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On her behalf, I take that offense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rinnn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t tell if this counts as an argument or not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ringo thought. She looked back at the poster of the girl who looked like her. She could see a crowd full of red glow sticks, each person most definitely cheering her on and in love with her voice. She had to wonder how exhilarating performing like that must be, and Ringo even couldn’t help but wonder if--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ringo? Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” She snapped back to attention. “Yeah, just fine. I-I was just thinking. Erm, zoning out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you sure?” Len tilted his head. “You hit your head super hard when you got here. We heard it from across the house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringo opened her mouth to object further, but then it hit her. This was the perfect chance to ask a question that’d weighed on her mind for a very, very long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Rin-san, Len-san… I have a question to ask you two. I-i-i-it doesn’t really relate to myself being here,”-- Ringo waved her hands around nervously as she went on --”but I think if anyone I’ve met would know an answer, it’d be you two. If it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins’ eyes lit up in kind, and they enthusiastically nodded. Ringo made herself easily likeable, and they found themself eager to answer her predicament, even if they both had a feeling they knew what she was going to say-- after all, so many fans said it to them. And so, Ringo did, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I was a little kid, I-I kind of wanted to be an idol. Now, it feels… silly and unrealistic, since I have to help tend to a family business now, but… I still think about it, s-sometimes.” She fidgeted nervously. “Wow, I’m rambling too much, but I guess what I’m saying is” -- with a slight rhythmic quality, she punctuated syllables in the word -- “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hy-po-thet-ic-ally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> 𝆕” before smoothly continuing, “if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> to even go on to produce music, even disregarding the family business stuff… Where would I even begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin bit back a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Called it</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she smiled. “Well, that’s hard to say. Truth is, Ringo, we don’t produce a lot of our own music, we just sing what we’re given to sing. That’s just how it works around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Len continued, “But the thing is, we can never sing alone. Whenever we perform, we always have to have someone supporting us and backing us up. So, a good place to start is with friends who support ya! Or something cheesy like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does make sense, but… None of them even know about this. I mean, Amitie asked me what my ambition was, and I told her I was too embarrassed to say it, for goodness’ sake…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never,” Rin said. “And! And and and, y’know what? You did say there’s a 39% chance you can come back, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? I mean, I guess that was implied.” Ringo put a hand on her chin. “Are you implying something here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rin stood up, it was Len’s turn to say, “Well, we’ve had fans ask us this hundreds of times, but I’m pretty sure this is a pretty different situation…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and so,” Rin picked up where he left off, “We can be the first friends who know that, if you want.” And to Ringo’s surprise, she was offering her the voice training manual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-for me!? Rin-san, you don’t have to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you can take it! They aren’t hard at all to afford around here, I’ve been meaning to get a newer one…” Rin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Len continued, “It’s for Vocaloids, but maybe there’s something there that can help you out, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Ringo accepted the manual, before breaking out into a grin. “You’re too nice. I can see why everyone likes you guys so much. But where were you going with how there’s a chance I might come back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hear your first song, of course!” Rin chirped. “You sound very promising, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Len agreed. “Even if it’s just a demo, I’m always excited to hear someone’s debut!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known,” Ringo said. “Well, I’ll be sure to make you guys proud! I should also tell my friends too, so maybe--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as soon as Ringo tried standing up, she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her and let herself fall back to the bed with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>aita…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause as she tried to find the words, having probably ruined the moment, but then she just giggled. “Maybe I should rest just a little bit longer.” And to her relief, the twins laughed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess making friends wasn’t as hard as her constant wacky adventures made it seem!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i tried to make the twins have equal screentime in this fic but uhhh i think my bias came through super clear. im so sorry lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>